Love &Acceptance: A Two-Part Legend of Korra Fanfic
by Hopeless Romantic Pikachu
Summary: Bolin stumbles onto grief counselling, which he is surprisingly good at...Mako reluctantly agrees to Chief Beifong's advice/order to take a break from work, go to therapy, and support his brother. Meanwhile, Korra and Asami are beginning to develop serious romantic feelings for each other in the spirit world, as Korra, is teaching Asami about many of her past lives.
1. Full Summary & Additional Information

**Context: **Post-finale fic, situated before the Turf Wars comics.

**Full Summary:** A few months after Korra and Asami walked, hand-in-hand, into the spirit portal, Bolin stumbles onto grief counselling, which he is surprisingly good at...eventually managing to get everyone to open-up about the process of losing Korra and Asami... well everyone except Mako, that is...Running out of chances to use work as an excuse, Mako reluctantly agrees to Chief Beifong's advice/order to take a break from work, go to therapy, and support his brother. Meanwhile, in the spirit world, Korra and Asami are beginning to develop serious romantic feelings for each other, as Korra, is teaching Asami about many of her past lives. With the infinite wisdom of the spirits, as well as Avatars past, they come to terms with their sexuality, start dating, and decide to return to Republic city.

**Additional Information:** Depiction of brotherly love between Mako and Bolin. Korrasami. AU. OOC: Mako, Pabu, Lin Beifong, and occasionally Bolin. Partially inspired by Movie Flame's YouTube video "The Life of Avatar Kyoshi: Brand New Origins Explained (Avatar the Last Airbender)."

**Disclaimers:**

The Legend of Korra, Avatar The Last Airbender, and all related materials, within this AU Cross-fiction, belong to their respective owners.

They are being used to get readers to reflect on the contemporary shift, within (western, North American) society from regarding gender roles and sexuality as 'dualistic/binary opposites, which are fixed in nature,' to 'concepts, which exist to varying degrees, on spectrums, which are more 'fluid,' and could potentially change/evolve (to a surprising degree) over time.'

The narrative focus on traditionally un(der)represented sexuality and gender roles, is meant to start a conversation about the taken for granted, pre-established, standards within (western, North American) society regarding the 'traditional'/hegemonic ideas people to have on the topics of: gender, sexuality, marriage, and family studies, as well as feminism.

This story is in no way meant to show any disrespect towards therapists, grief counsellors, psychiatrists, psychologists, or anyone of a similar profession. **Spoiler ****Alert: **Grief therapy is being used in this context only to get Mako to express and deal with his true feelings regarding Korra and Asami's joint disappearance into the spirit portal in Republic City during the series finale.

This author has nothing personal against Pabu, the fire ferret. **Spoiler ****warning:** I just felt that it would just be more interesting plot wise if he were human, and Mako was suspicious of his character in the beginning. You can read more about Human Pabu's back story in the author's notes at the end of chapter 5.

This is the first fanfiction that I have ever completed and published online. It is for a final project for school/university. Therefore, please be nice, and avoid flaming in the comments. Thank you.

P.S. I put this information here as I could not figure out how to get it into the right place.


	2. Chapter 1: Inside Mako's Mind

**Chapter 1: Inside Mako's Mind.**

It had been months since that fateful moment when Korra and Asami walked, hand-in-hand, into the spirit portal.

"Korra has survived the impossible before.

And despite being a non-bender, when it came down to it, Asami could kick some serious butt!

They are in this together! I know they'll survive!

...They just have to!..."

These are the types of mantras Mako kept repeating to himself, in his head, whenever his mind wandered to the topic of his ex-girlfriends. Try as he might to stay optimistic, he'd always end up in a situation where each of his sentences sounded more desperate than the last. Thus, eventually he would just give up, and throw himself more and more into his work. Hoping to distract himself for yet another day.

Aside from his biological brother Bolin, and chief Lin Beifong who - through the time he had spent on the Republic City police force - had become his surrogate mother of sorts, Korra and Asami were two of his closest friends.

Having lost his parents at a tender age, Mako was quickly thrust from his position as Bolin's older brother, into a more parental role. It had always been just the two of them on the streets. Occasionally, they would bump into an orphaned boy, around Bolin's age, named Pabu, who would claim he was a different fire nation colony each time they would meet. Despite their showing an interest in him, Mako had closed himself off from people other than his brother, a long time ago.

Yet, emotions wise, Korra had been the first person to grab his attention on any significant level. Asami had been a close second. He admired them each more so for her character, than for her looks. Korra was one of the strongest, most resilient, most determined people he had ever met. Asami, was no "damsel in distress" either. Despite her family's excessive wealth, and her father's prejudiced view against benders, she was extremely kind to him and Bolin, inviting them to live at her mansion when they had nowhere to go after their home was destroyed. Not to mention, she was quick witted, even going so far as to use her own father's equalist glove against him, and figuring out how to drive a Satomobile with little practical experience. Honestly, they reminded him so much of his family, and had become such a big part of his world that he didn't know what he (and Bolin) would do now, if anything were to happen to either of them while they were in the spirit world.

It wasn't like he was going to admit it to anyone anytime soon, but his worries had been keeping him up at night, manifesting themselves more and more as terrifying nightmares. They would always start the same way: the four of them (himself, Bolin, Asami, and Korra) would be near the spirit portal when suddenly a thick, grey, fog would appear out of nowhere and engulf Bolin. Before he could even realize what's happening before him, Mako would be facing a smiling Korra and Asami, who would be skipping, hand in hand, with young children that look very much like them, towards the portal, each waving goodbye to him specifically using their free hand. Next thing he knows an older looking Bolin would be kneeling with a ring, asking his girlfriend Opal to marry him. Much to his surprise (and Mako's envy) she gladly accepts. Suddenly he has become a grumpy, bitter, lonely old man, they only call when they have no other options in terms of a sitter for their kids. Confused, and miserable, he awakes up to find that he is in his Republic City apartment breaking a cold sweat in the early hours of the morning.


	3. Chapter 2: Chief's Orders

**Chapter 2: Chief's Orders.**

Minutes away from having to get up and get ready for work, he finally gives up trying to sleep anymore. His eyes are bloodshot. His beard remains unshaven. His hair unkempt.

Everyone can tell losing Korra and Asami has taken its toll on Mako. Unable to take his appearance anymore, or his excuses that he's busy working on the latest case involving the Triple Threat Triad, Chief Beifong intervenes by calling him into a private emergency meeting in her office.

Expecting some top-secret news on the Triple Threat Triad, he knocks on the door seven times – in a du ...du du...du du... du … du … short, long, long, short, short style pattern - before entering. The ensuing conversation is not at all what he is expecting.

"Sit down, Mako. We need to talk." Chief Beifong said in a clam, but stern voice, that indicated she wasn't in the mood for an argument on what she was about to say. Sitting upright, and as still as he could manage at that point, he waited for her to continued. What she said next surprised him, to say the least.

"How are Bolin and Opal doing lately?" She asked in more polite manner than before. That particular question had caught himself off guard, and struck a bit of a sore spot for Mako. He hadn't really spoken very much to Bolin since that day, months ago. Mainly due to the increasing nightmares he was having involving Korra, Asami, Bolin, Opal, and children who appeared to be their respective biological offspring. Unsure what to make of them, he was losing his edge, to the point where ordinary people around him had started to notice the drastic changes in his behaviour.

Not waiting for his answer, chief Beifong proceeded to tell him about Bolin's latest, and surprisingly super successful venture as a grief counselor. Briefly forgetting she was dealing with one of her subordinate officers at work, she went into her "mom mode" telling Mako how much he reminded her of a younger version of herself. How she wanted to help him avoid making the same mistakes that she had made at his age. How she sometimes finds herself regretting the fact that she has drifted away from her own biological family. Even letting it slip that Bolin had been highly effective in terms of helping her resolve her ongoing, lifelong issues, with her mother Toph, and her estranged, biological, sister Suyin.

Realizing she had said too much, she quickly changed the topic by stating "Yes, I hear Bolin is a wonderful therapist...which is why I am requesting you take some time off to go and support him and his practice,...as his older brother..."

Mako knew from her tone, that chief Beifong had made up her mind. Despite her words, this was an order from a boss, rather than a request from a mother, or an appeal from a co-worker/peer. Therefore, he had no choice. He had to use the many vacation days he had accumulated over his time on the force, to leave as soon as possible, to see Bolin and Opal, under (what he believed to be the guise of this newfangled trend called) grief counselling, and spend some much-needed (family) time together.*

Opal was chief Beifong's half niece after all. It would only make sense that she wanted the person she thought of as a son, to get along with a member of her biological family...it couldn't possibly have anything to do with chief Beifong knowing about the content of his nightmares, and actually wanting to help him... could it?...this was how Mako attempted to "logically" explain away the situation to himself, in his mind.

Clearly lack of sleep had gotten to him. Noticing this, she sent him home early to take a nap, saying he could start a new the next day. Not having the strength to argue, Mako quickly gave in, retiring to his apartment around 4 in the afternoon.

**Author's notes:**

***Disclaimer: **The author does not endorse Mako's rather skeptic viewpoints on therapy, nor Chief Lin Beifong's coercesing Mako into undergoing therapy. Once again, neither this story, nor this chapter, are meant to show any disrespect towards therapists, grief counsellors, psychiatrists, psychologists, and any other similar professions.


	4. Chapter 3: Unpleasant Revelations

**Chapter 3: Unpleasant Revelations.**

Waking up the next morning, Mako was relieved to find that for the first time in weeks, he was able to get a decent night's sleep. He got ready for his day, remembering to shave his beard, and comb his unkempt hair.

Looking presentable, he finally had a chance to reflect on his conversation with the chief, his expression fell a little. While he loved Bolin dearly, he couldn't help but feel they had drifted apart since Korra and Asami had gone through the spirit portal.

The truth was that he hadn't really gotten over losing two of the most important people in his life yet again, since their parents, …. and part of him refused to give up hope that Korra and Asami were never coming back again from the spirit world. …

Meanwhile, Bolin had seemed to move on so quickly with his life, even going so far as to get into a serious, live-in relationship with Opal, never seeming to give it a second thought. While he was happy for Opal and his brother, part of him was envious of their relationship.

The doorbell disturbed his thoughts before they could go any further. Snapping out of his temporary trance, he quickly went to answer it. On the other side, he was surprised (but not too surprised) to find that, chief Beifong had arranged for one of his fellow officers to escort him safely to Bolin's office, where his receptionist and Bolin himself would take full responsibility for Mako.

Given the hit that was placed on him earlier by the Triple Threat Triad, he understood where the chief was coming from. However, he couldn't help but be frustrated at the situation.* Trudging behind his colleague, he reluctantly followed them to Bolin's office, where he was handed over to the receptionist, Bolin's best friend Pabu, of the fire nation colonies.

Feeling extremely annoyed, Mako quickly grabbed the nearest seat, slouching in his chair with his hands crossed over his chest, as he sulked internally. How is that shortly after Bolin and I start communicating a little bit less, this guy re-enters the picture? Why does Bolin have time for this guy, but not own his brother, or Asami, and Korra, who have always been there for him no matter what? What the heck's going on in my own brother's life? Why would Bolin keep it a secret from me that he bumped into this guy, again? Arghhhh! What exactly is going on here? He thought, furiously.

"Dr. Bolin will see you now, …Mako … is it?" The man he believed to be Pabu said.

Fuming internally, Mako got ready to confront his younger brother and ask him the questions he hadn't had the time, or courage to, over the past couple of months. However, the closer he got to Dr. Bolin's office door, the more his internal anger began to subside as the realization finally dawned on him...**he was just as – if not more – responsible for the fact that he and Bolin were drifting apart**. At least Bolin would try to contact him every once-in-a-while, whenever he had the chance. Whereas Mako ensured that he was so consumed in his work, (and his nightmares) that he was far too busy for much of anything else...even Bolin...

Well, here's my chance to smooth things over and start a new with Bolin! … It wouldn't be that bad ...would it?...he thought a little more optimistically before he finally entered Bolin's office... only to find his brother in a old timely fire nation uniform** that he had dyed in the color of the majority of his other usual outfits, Earth Kingdom Green, covered by a lab coat and glasses***.

**Author's notes: **

***Disclaimer:** The author does not endorse Mako's rather skeptic viewpoints on therapy, nor Chief Lin Beifong's coercesing Mako into undergoing therapy. Once again, neither this story, nor this chapter, are meant to show any disrespect towards therapists, grief counsellors, psychiatrists, psychologists, and any other similar professions.

**Imagine a fire nation uniform similar to the one Sokka wore when he was disguised as Wang Fire in the Avatar: The Last Airbender episode "the head band" only in Bolin's usual color.

***In true parody/typical comic relief fashion, Bolin's glasses are similar to those of: Albert Einstein, and Sigmund Freud.


	5. Chapter 4: Dr Bolin is in the house, Br

**Chapter 4: Dr. Bolin is in the house, Bro!**

This is going to be a very long day, isn't it? Mako thought. His heart quickly filled with despair, (dread, and regret,) for what he had managed to get himself into.*

"Ah, Mako. Please, do come in." Bolin said in a thick foreign accent Mako had never heard him use before.**

Assuming he has picked it up as a result of his friendship with Pabu, Mako became somewhat annoyed and angry once more, before realizing once again that anger wouldn't actually get him anywhere, and that if he really want to try to mend his relationship with Bolin, he would have to start communicating his feelings with him in an open and accepting manner.

Deciding to give it a shot, he quickly asks "Hey Bolin, why are you talking like that?"

To which Bolin replies "That's Doctor Bolin to you. ...I didn't go to doctor's school for the past 6 months for nothing!" with a relatively serious face.

Unable to hold it in anymore, he bursts out in laughter "pfft ha ha...just kidding Mako... You can call me whatever you want. You are my older brother after all." Sobering up, he quickly recalls, "One of the most famous teachers back at school, used to always talk like this... I guess I must have picked it up by accident..."

"Now what can I do to help you and the police force today?" He says quickly re-adapting his usual voice.

Sudden Mako felt his stomach twist itself into knots, as a result of his nervousness. It's now or never, he told himself as he attempted to follow through on his plan.

Sensing his hesitation, Bolin started the conversation as casually as he could.

"I know that we haven't exactly been communicating for a few months now...but... I heard you are finally taking a well-earned vacation from the force. Do you know how long it'll be? Any plans for what you're going to do during this time?..."

Despite his 'tough guy' exterior, Bolin knew Mako was not as emotionless as he seemed. He could vaguely remember how much fun their family used to have back when their parents were alive. He missed the old Mako, the one who he could share almost everything with. And who he could make laugh on occasion without trying. ...But a lot had changed in the time that Korra and Asami had gone into the spirit portal. ...

Bolin had his degree, his grief therapy practice, and his loving relationship with Opal, to keep him occupied (in a healthy way). Not only had his venture into grief counselling helped him come to terms with the disappearance of Korra and Asami - two people who were his and Mako's closest friends, and who, gradually over time, had become part of their new family- but, it had also enabled him to help others do the same as well... everyone except Mako that is. …

Everyone heals at their own pace, remember? … It just takes some people longer than others to get to the point when they feel they are ready to start the healing process.… He gently reminded himself. ...Unfortunately, Mako hasn't been able to start the healing process yet. But, luckily, that's going to change starting today with me!...Dr. Bolin's in the house, Bro! He thought while mentally pumping his left fist in the air, imagining the impending victory against Mako's loss-based grief and trauma!

**Author's notes: **

***Disclaimer:** The author does not endorse Mako's rather skeptic viewpoints on therapy, nor Chief Lin Beifong's coercesing Mako into undergoing therapy. Once again, neither this story, nor this chapter, are meant to show any disrespect towards therapists, grief counsellors, psychiatrists, psychologists, and any other similar professions.

**The accent Bolin puts on is an Austrian one. He is meant to be parodying Sigmund Freud, the (infamous) father of psychoanalysis.


	6. Chapter 5: Mako's Silent Confession

**Chapter 5: Mako's Silent Confession.**

He knew Mako had yet to realize it but, such repeated loss and grief had taken a toll on his fire bending, until, try as he might, he could only produce a weak flame, at best. Of course, Bolin knew better than to point out this fact to Mako, given his rather fragile emotional state, and current seeming semi-aversion to the idea of grief therapy itself.

Working together with his assistant Pabu*, Bolin gradually convinces Mako into giving his informed consent to put him into a highly suggestive trance-like state.**

It is while he is in this trace-like state, that Mako reveals the content of his intensifying nightmares to Bolin. Even going so far to admit that he is slightly envious of the romantic relationship between Bolin and Opal, as well as the amorous relationship Korra and Asami, seem to be sharing more and more frequently in his dreams. Expanding on his subconscious thoughts, he states the following:

"My nightmares always start the same way: the four of us (myself, Bolin, Asami, and Korra) would be near the spirit portal in Republic City... suddenly a thick, grey, fog appears out of nowhere and engulfs Bolin. ... Before I can realize what's happening before me, I am facing a smiling Korra and Asami, who are stare lovingly into each other's eyes... forgetting that I am even there...at all...before they start skipping, hand in hand, with young children that look very much like them, towards the portal, each waving goodbye to me specifically, using their free hand. ..."

"Next thing I know an older-looking Bolin is kneeling with a ring, asking his girlfriend Opal to marry him. Much to his surprise (and my envy) she gladly accepts. They stare lovingly into each other's eyes... before sharing a quick peck... both forgetting that I am even there... I am all alone among every happy couple we know...Suddenly everyone has their own biological children except me … and I have become a grumpy, bitter, lonely old man, Bolin and Opal only call when they have no other options in terms of a sitter for their kids. Confused, and miserable, this is usually when I awake up to find that I am in my Republic City apartment, breaking a cold sweat in the early hours of the morning. ..."

"I guess the thing I am really afraid of is that unlike those guys, ...I will never really be able to have a family of my own ...because I am different... yes, I have dated both Korra and Asami, ...but ...the truth remains that …while there is a deep emotional connection between all three of us...I have never truly felt physically or sexually attracted to either one of them...nor to any girl...(or guy)... at any point in my life really... I guess what I am trying to say is that I am an asexual fire bender who was always too scared to be who he really is..." Mako finished, his voice growing smaller until his confession was an inaudible whisper that only he himself could hear.

Unfortunately, Bolin had become distracted upon hearing about Mako's nightmares, and the fact that Mako was envious of his relationship with Opal. He had had dreams of Korra and Asami dating each other too, only his were the kind that made him feel happy for them for finding happiness with each other. To be completely honest, at least with himself, inside his own head, he had always been jealous of the way that Mako seemed to attract all the girls even though he knew that Mako could care less about who was, or wasn't, attracted to him. Aside from the limited interest he had shown in Korra, and the slight interest he had had for Asami when they had first met, Mako never bothered with what girls had thought of him, and acted largely like it was none of his business. Having dated, and been close to both girls, at one point, or another, Bolin guessed Mako must have mixed, ...more nightmarish feelings... about seeing them date each other in a dream.

...not particularly liking where his brain was headed... Bolin finally managed to snap himself out of his unusual thoughts, bringing himself back into his present reality, just as Mako released a rather long, and comparatively loud sigh of relief, after finally having "confessed" his asexual nature just loud enough for himself to hear.

Fortunately for Mako, Bolin had been lost in his own, rather unsual thoughts. While Pabu had left to answer a call earlier in the session and had yet to return by the time he was done "confessing." Thus, his "confession" would remain a secret until he felt he was truly ready to talk about it.***

**Author's Note: **

*(Human) Pabu's back story: Pabu is an orphan from the fire nation colonies. He became a nomad after having travelled to all the nations and seeing the world through the eyes of a child in the foster care system. He had finally decided on settling in Republic City as an adult. He and Bolin were very close friends as kids after they had both become orphans. Bolin was the only child to show him any significant kindness. It is for this reason Pabu volunteers to be the receptionist, when Bolin decides to start a grief therapy office in the middle of pursuing his education as medical doctor.

****Disclaimer**: The author does not endorse Mako's rather skeptic viewpoints on therapy, nor Chief Lin Beifong's coercesing Mako into undergoing therapy. Once again, neither this story, nor this chapter are meant to show any disrespect towards therapists, grief counsellors, psychiatrists, psychologists, and any other similar professions. Given my limited knowledge on the subject, this was the most practical solution I could think of in order to overcome Mako's intense hesitation towards therapy, that didn't involve Bolin and Pabu using Mako's accumulated sleep debt to coerce him into undergoing therapy.

*** Quotation marks have been used around the term "confession" within this chapter, as even though Mako finally reveals his asexual nature, he has yet to come to a point where he has accepted it himself, and is actually comfortable talking about it in a voice that is loud enough for others, even his closest relation Bolin, to hear him. He is still very scared of being judged, and/or misunderstood by others within their society, because of the deviant, and un(der)represented nature of his sexuality within it.


	7. Chapter 6: Korra & Asami's Encounter wit

**Chapter 6: Korra** **& Asami's Encounter with Guru Pathik in the Spirit World**

Meanwhile, having been there for months now, Korra and Asami had acclimatized to the nature of the spirit world, to the point where it had become a part of their daily routine.

They are walking through the forest one afternoon, when they come across Guru Pathik, sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed, deep in meditation. Drawn to his presence*, Korra unknowingly finds herself stuck in a meditative trance, stopping mid-step, and unable to proceed any further in her walk with Asami. Intrigued by the unusual sight, Asami waits patiently for Korra to return to normal, and/or for the strange, living man, before them to finally acknowledge their presence.

Shortly after sunset that evening, Pathik regains his bodily presence in the spirit world, and effectively snaps Korra out of her meditative trance. Confused, Korra demands to know exactly what is going on.

Asami, whose nap has been so rudely interrupted by Korra's unexpected and loud demands, groggily and quickly explains what had happened to Korra and Pathik during their respective meditative trances.

Reading both Korra and Asami's energies while listening to Asami's explanation, Pathik understands that the bond connecting Korra and Asami goes well beyond that of friendship. The young ladies had yet to realize this but, Asami would never have been able to survive going through the spirit portal with Korra, unless, she was doing so purely out of love for Korra. Given their ages, the extent of the sacrifice Asami has willingly made, and given that the nature of their connection was similar to what he had seen between Aang and Katara, Pathik knew right away that Korra and Asami would realize soon enough, (assuming they hadn't done so already,) that what they felt for each other was in fact, romantic love, in its purest form.

He also deduced from Korra's current energetic state, that the cycle connecting her to her past lives as the Avatar, has been broken for a while now.

Aware of the internal confusion and turmoil he knew each was feeling in terms her relationship with the other, he waits for Asami to finish her explanation, before informing them of the secret that will help Korra regain her connection to her previous incarnations as the Avatar.

All Korra had to do was take a series of spiritual baths in the exact order that followed:

First, in the swamp near where Ko the face stealer lived.

Then in the volcano near what used to be Avatar Roku's island.

After which she would need to go bathe in the spirit oasis in the north pole.

Followed by a spiritual waterfall located near Kiyoshi island.

When the spiritual properties of the water found at each location interacted in the proper order, it would help her restore the extent of her connection to the Avatars that had come before her. After this point, she and Asami could return to the spirit portal at Republic City where they would finally be permitted to leave the spirit world, and reunite once again, with their remaining loved ones among the world of nations and colonies.

"Be very careful, Korra!" Pathik warned.

"Ko is still looking to get revenge on you from when you visited the spirit world in your past life as 12-year-old, Avatar Aang, and didn't show any emotion so he couldn't steal your face. He might even use Avatar Kuruk's beloved, Ummi's face to tempt you into reacting emotionally this time around. … While you may not remember your past lives as the Avatar consciously, you are currently drawn to the people from your past on a potentially dangerous, subconscious, trance-like level. … Our mutual connection to Aang, Appa, Monk Gyatso, and the air nomads of the past, is why you were so drawn to me too."...

"...Remember to think before you act, Korra.

… Plan your moves with precision, and care, Asami. …

Each bath Korra takes shall leave her spiritually weaker than the last. It will take some time for your current, partially severed connection to the previous Avatars, to mend itself completely, during which time, just like being in the Avatar state, itself, Korra's spirit will be at its weakest."

"...Goodbye my young friends,… perhaps we shall meet once again among the nations of the world when Korra regains her full memory of her past lives. …" Pathik finished before resuming his trance-like, meditative, state once again.

The first rays of morning light were visible behind his forehead, making him look rather 'saint-like,' so to speak.

Exhausted, Korra and Asami headed to their make-shift home outside the forest. They would plan their next Avatar-related adventure after getting some well- deserved rest, first.


	8. Chapter 7: KorraAsami's Swamp Adventure

**Chapter 7: Korra/Asami's Swamp Adventure**

Awaking from their slumber, Korra and Asami got ready to face the day ahead of them.

Korra planned which route they would take to get to the swap near Ko's abode, while Asami prepared a well-thought-out battle plan, and created some impromptu weapons, in case they should encounter the vengeful spirit, during Korra's first spiritual bath.

When they were finally ready, the set out on their next Avatar-related adventure towards the swamp, just as they had planned.

Along the way, Asami tried to ask Korra questions about her past Avatar selves based on what she could remember learning about the history of Avatars past, in order to try to jog her memory, and find out more about her current travel companion. However, she quickly stopped herself upon realizing that rather than helping Korra, her questions were putting her in one of her annoyed, and highly irritable moods.

Before they knew it, they had reached the swamp.

Asami was on the lookout for Ko. Korra removed the outer layer of clothes she was wearing extremely hesitantly to reveal her simple yet elegant water tribe bathing suit.* Despite the time she had spent together in the spirit world with Asami, she was still rather overly conscious of the muscular nature of her body, and its apparent lack of traditionally "feminine curves' ...or so she thought... before hurrying into the swamp with the necessary ingredients for her spiritual bath.

Unbeknownst to Korra, Asami had gazed in her direction for a few seconds. Temporarily mesmerized, Asami couldn't help but note how the combined light blue and white color palette of her swimsuit complimented Korra's darker skin perfectly, while the design accentuated her toned muscles, as well as what she saw as some of Korra's more 'typically hidden feminine curves.'

Unable to take her eyes or mind away from the strong, beautiful, (yet surprisingly human, and equally vulnerable,) woman she was seeing within the distance, in many ways for the first time, Asami simply stood there, gazing at Korra in pure awe and amazement. It was not until moments later when she heard Korra splashing about in the swamp that she finally forced herself to look away, and resume her duty, as Korra's lookout.


	9. Chapter 8: KorraAsami Versus Ko the Fac

**Chapter 8: Korra/Asami Versus Ko the Face-Stealer**

Suddenly, just as Korra was getting ready to leave the swamp, she and Asami both noticed a change in the direction and force of the wind. Everything became rather quiet and still. That could only mean one of two things, either Ko had found them, or one of the other spirits was furious about something.

Hoping it was the latter of the two scenarios, Korra mouthed for Asami to hide as best as she could, while trying rather desperately, to calm her own, erratic heartbeat.

Asami wanted to help Korra. Her knowledge of the situation, along with her awareness of Korra's persistent, and determined nature, led her to the conclusion that there was still enough time to gather help from any nearby spirits. Who knows?... maybe they would be more familiar with some of the avatar's past lives than Korra currently seemed to be. ...

Thinking on her feet, she instantly recalled that she had seen a red dragon fly over the trees, only seconds ago. If she could track it, ... maybe she would be able to convince it to help her and Korra scare away Ko, ...or whichever spirit was furious. ... Korra could stall for a bit while she went to the nearby spirits for help. ...

Having made up her mind, Asami confirmed that no spirits were watching them. She then mimed her decision to Korra, in the secret sign language they had made up during their time in the spirit world, to use in situations just like these. Korra nodded in understanding, while also making sure not to be seen by spirits.

Having received Korra's approval - as well as their sign for good luck and all the best - Asami set off as quickly as she could, to find the red dragon, or any other spirits that would be willing, and/or able to help them safely get out their current predicament.

Fortunately for Korra, it didn't take Asami very long to find and convince the red dragon that the avatar needed help. Asami didn't have to say anything really. It turned out the red dragon could sense the problem and knew exactly what to do given the situation.

As soon as Asami touched its forehead, the dragon connected with its original master, Avatar Roku. Sensing his current self in grave danger from the mistakes he made in a previous life as Avatar Kuruk, Roku quickly instructed his dragon to fly with Asami on its back, and help protect both Korra and Asami from harm's way and/or Ko, just until Korra was strong enough to reestablish a proper connection with Roku, himself. Fang obliged his master, doing just as he was told.

I sure hope Asami gets here quickly with any help she can manage to find from the nearby spirits. I don't know how much longer I can manage to keep up this 'don't show your emotions, unless you want your face stolen deal.'

These were the last of Korra's internal thoughts as she came face to face, with the many terrifying faces of Ko, the face stealer...in her swimsuit, no less. ...talk about an embarrassing situation ...if ever there was one...

Externally however, she had managed to stand her ground against him rather well... At least until he put on the face of Kuruk's beloved Ummi. … She almost reverted to the previous, meditative, trance-like state she had put on when she had first seen a meditating Pathik... almost, until a seemingly emotionless Asami came to her aid on a fire breathing dragon ...

"Stay away from my girlfriend you freak!" She yelled while managing perfectly to keep any emotions from appearing on her face.

Korra hearing what Asami had said, was able to break free from her trance due to her shock and confusion at Asami's use of the term 'girlfriend.' What did Asami mean by it exactly? Yes, they were girls. Yes, they were, and had been, friends for a while now. However, she couldn't help but find herself wondering if there had been anything more to their friendship lately.

These thoughts were quickly put on the back burner as she watched Asami slip and fall off Fang, as if in slow motion. Instinctively, Korra reached her hands out to save Asami just in time before her body hit the water. Holding Asami in her hands, bridal style, she couldn't help but smile at woman before her. The time she had spent in the spirit world with Asami were some of the best, happiest, most memorable moments in her entire life. Korra was by no means ready to give that up. … now or ever...

Quickly realizing the situation she was currently in, Korra used all her strength to telepathically instruct Fang to to fly her and Asami to the remains of Roku's island so that she can take her next spirit bath, in order to regain her connection with Aang, Roku, and all the Avatars before them. Fang complied with the instructions he was given, taking Korra and Asami away from Ko, to the safety of what was once Roku's island.

**Author's Note:**

*Korra's bathing suit is very similar to what Katara wore sometimes in The Last Airbender during Aang's water bending training sessions, and on occasions when the 'original Team Avatar' gang would go swimming together.


	10. Chapter 9: KorraAsami's Adventure at Ki

**Chapter 9: Korra/Asami's Adventure at Kiyoshi Island**

Having a relatively uneventful time during Korra's spirit baths at the volcano near what used to be Avatar Roku's island, and the spirit oasis in the north pole, the girls arrive all but exhausted to the spiritual waterfall they were seeking, near Kiyoshi island.

Having taken a well-deserved break, and getting some much-earned rest, they stumble across the spirit of Yun, a friend and former love interest of Avatar Kyoshi. He tells them of the love triangle involving himself, Avatar Kyoshi, and her friend, turned eventual girlfriend, Rangi.

Upon hearing about this, Korra cannot help but think her relationship with Mako, as well as with Asami, herself. Since calling Korra her girlfriend, Asami had been sneaking peaks at her, whenever she thought Korra wasn't looking. Korra had noticed this multiple times, much to her surprise, (and personal delight).

Maybe she and Asami had a chance at happiness after all... her former self Kyoshi and Rangi certainly seemed to. … at least based on Yun's story they did. ...

There was only one way to find out for sure. She would have to take a minor risk, and start a conversation with Asami, about the feelings, she is almost certain they had developed for one another, during their time in the spirit world. If she was right about what Asami had meant when she had referred to Korra as her girlfriend, she and Asami would then proceed to talk to Mako, to check that he was ok with their situation. He and Bolin were friends, who had become more like family to them both over time, after all. So, she figured it would only be fair to let them,... especially Mako... know.

Mako and I were, and are, still cool despite, how long ago we broke up. Same with Asami, ...as far as I know, ...after they broke up. ...And Bolin eventually gotten over his crush on me after meeting Opal. … Ok, first things first Korra. You are going to finish your final spiritual bath before you get dressed and talk to Asami about where you stand in terms of your feelings for one another. She told herself nervously in her head before lingering as long as she could in her spiritual bath.

Concerned about the unusually long time Korra seemed to be taking Asami came closer to the waterfall to check and make sure that she was feeling ok. Korra didn't respond to her calls but rather decided to show Asami that she was fine, by splashing her playfully with the water from her spiritual bath. Asami soon followed suit.

Soon both girls were soaking wet, and had arms and legs that were as wrinkly as prunes. Drying off naturally in the sun they began to clarify the awkward situation regarding their feelings towards one another. By the end of it, they are both dry, relieved to find out that their love is requited by the other.


	11. Chapter 10: KorraAsami's Happily Ever P

**Chapter 10: Korra/Asami's Happily Ever Present**

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Korra?" Asami whispers to Korra lying there on the edge of the spiritual waterfall.

"No, but I can guarantee it's not as much as I love you!" Korra whispers blissfully back in Asami's ear.

Each minute seems more content than the last as they fall asleep one on top of the other. Each breathing in tune with the rhythm to the other's heart. Everything is perfect as they rest peacefully by the waterfall.

Rested and recovered, they are ready to go home to the world of human beings again. With her connection to her previous lives restored, Korra manages to contact Mako and Bolin via their dreams. With Jinora and Kai's help, the guys are able to decode their dreams, and figure out that they should meet Korra and Asami at the portal in Republic City together with all their friends and family.

With the help of the spirits, and her restored connection to the past avatars, Korra and Asami finally get their chance to come home as a happy couple, much to the surprise and delight of their friends and family.

**The End.**


End file.
